Field
The present disclosure relates to generally to an accessory mount assembly for a motor vehicle and, in particular, to a mount assembly that attaches to a mount point of a motor vehicle.
Description of Related Art
Accessories can be mounted on to a vehicle to customize the appearance of the vehicle and/or to add functionality to the vehicle. For example, motor vehicle accessories can include lights, fender flares, side steps, brush and grill guards, tow hitches, winches, hood racks, roof racks, and bike carriers. To simplify installment, reduce installment costs, and avoid damaging the vehicle, many accessories are designed to reversibly attach to an existing feature of the vehicle such as a bumper, a mirror, or a portion of the vehicle frame.
Light bars and spot beams are accessories that can be added to a motor vehicle to enhance driving or to otherwise provide light in low light conditions. Existing light bar and spot beam accessories often use brackets that attach to the front grill of the vehicle or to the gutter rail near the roof of the vehicle.